


무제

by Kiriti_loves_macaron



Category: DCU (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriti_loves_macaron/pseuds/Kiriti_loves_macaron
Summary: 토니와 브루스가 아는 사이였다면?단문





	무제

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

뉴욕이랑 고담 그리 멀지도 않더만.....둘이 학교 같이 다녔던 거면 좋겠다 사립 초등학교...  
브루스도 똑똑하지만 토니는 사실 인간의 지능이 아닌것....그래서 토니가 연하지만 월반해서 브루스랑 같은 학년이면 좋겠다애들 나이 대충 브루스 13살 토니 10살...  
브루스는 보니까 토마스가 생전에 애를 일부러 공립 보냈다며....웨인부부 사후에는 다들 애 맡기 귀찮아하고사실 알프레드는 그냥 집사지 혈연관계가 없다보니 법적 보호자 명분이 없겠지그냥 친척들이 애 기숙사제 사립으로 보내버림 좋겠다  
토니는 하워드가 애 귀찮다고 보냈겠지....아무리 쩌는 성적표가 날아와도 열어보지도 않거나당연한 거 아니냐고 하는 하워드..  
그런데 토니가 들어오자마자 월반도 쑥쑥하고 스타크가는 신흥 부자라 무시당하면 좋겠다 이지메 당해라그러다가 브루스가 지나가는 거 보고싶다웨인 부부가 죽었어도 사실 토마스 의사니까 경영엔 관여 잘 안했겠지웨인 엔터는 잘 굴러가고 있었을테니 브루스는 쉽게 무시 못할듯

 

"자. 닦아."토니는 제 앞에 내밀어진 손수건에 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

 

손수건이라니

 

제 또래의 사내새끼가 정갈하게 접힌 손수건을 들고 다닌다는게 어이없었다. 그러나 이건 브루스 웨인이다. 그 웨인가의 도련님이니 그럴만도 하지.

 

아무 말 없이 토니는 손수건을 받아 얼굴을 벅벅 닦았다. 제가 환영받지 못하는 이유는 너무나 많았다. 이 도련님들이 모인 학교에 저같은 졸부가 있으니 거슬릴만도 했다. 아버지가 가끔 기분이 좋을때면 칭찬도 해주는 제 머리는 너무나도 뛰어났다. 그리고 토니는 그 샌님들이 싫었다. 단정하게 맨 넥타이도, 반바지(반바지라니!)도, 긴 양말도 구두도. 토니는 자기는 왕따를 당하는 게 아니라 자기가 남들을 왕따시키는 거라 생각하며 말라붙은 코피 자국을 벅벅 닦았다. 하얗던 손수건이 피와 콧물로 엉망이 되어 있었다. 얻어맞은 온몸이 욱신거렸다.그래도 어딘가 찢어진 곳은 없는 모양이다.그동안 웨인 도련님은 옆에 가만히 서 있었다. 얼씨구 왠일이실까. 고고하신 분이. 이 웨인가 도련님이야 말로 정말 '도련님' 그 자체였다. 너무 암울해서 그렇지. 듣자하니 녀석도 집안의 골칫덩어리라 이리로 보내졌다 했다. 부모가 비명횡사 당했다지. 며칠 뉴스에서 떠들썩하게 굴던 그 사건을 모르는 이는 아무도 없었다. 자선 사업과 빈민 구제 사업을 하던 웨인 부부가 강도살해라, 허. 도대체 왜 그 귀족님네들이 서민들과 어울려 영화를 보시다가 밤늦게 걸어서 돌아가려 했던 건지 알 수 없는 노릇이었다. 저같은 졸부는 알 수 없는 무슨 서민체험 일환인가 보지. 토니는 일부러 삐뚤게 생각하려 노력했다. 사실은 알고 있다. 제 옆의 도련님은 저와는 사는 세계가 다르다는 것을. 의사였다고 한다. 웨인가와 웨인엔터프라이즈 계열의 주인인 토마스 웨인은 의사였다. 그 모든 재산과 권력을 뿌리치고 의사가 되어 빈민을 도왔다고 한다. 마사 웨인은 어떤가. 이 대기업 회장의 부인은 선생님이 되었다. 온갖 위험 사이에서 고담 빈민가에서 아이들을 가르쳤다고 한다. 하워드는 가난한 이를 돕는 것이 도덕적으로 옳다는 말은 하지 않았다. 기업의 이미지에 도움이 된다는 이야기만 했을 뿐이었다. 마리아는 늘 자선행사에 나섰다. 자선 행사에서 술에 거나하게 취해 아버지와 싸우는 어머니의 모습을 보고 자랐을 뿐인 토니에게 저러한 노블리스 오블리쥬는 아무리 배워도 마음으로는 이해할 수 없었다.

 

"저기, 손수건 돌려주지 않을래?"

 

아 손수건.토니는 제가 손에 꾸깃꾸깃 말아쥐고 있던 더러운 손수건을 내려다 보았다. 

 

"이렇게 더러워졌는데, 그냥 새로 사줄게 얼마냐."

 

제 앞의 하얀 도련님은 난처한 표정을 지었다. 손수건을 받기 위해 내민 손이 희고 부드러웠다. 공구를 만지느라 굳은살이 가득한 저와는 다른 손이다.

 

"아니야 빨면 되는걸. 알프레드가 자기 손수건 정도는 빨 줄 알아야 한댔어."

"알프레드?"

 

들은 적이 있다. 웨인가의 집사가 제 도련님의 법적 보호자를 자처했댔다. 물론 친척들은 그를 두고보지 않았다. 집사의 잇다른 항소가 이어지는 동안 도련님은 친척들 손에 이끌려 이 학교로 갔댔다. 어디 집사가 그 웨인의 보호자가 될 수 있을 것 같았냐며 신문을 들고 하워드는 낄낄 웃었다. 꿈도 크다면서. 토니는 의문이 들었다. 나도 부모가 없으면. 하워드와 마리아가 죽어버리면 자비스는 내 보호자를 자처해줄까? 부모가 있으나 마나인데 없는 게 낫지 않을까.

 

"됐어. 하워드는 내가 돈을 아무리 써도 아무 말 안 하는걸. 새로 사 줄게."

"하워드?"

"우리 노친네." 

 

도련님이 미간을 찌푸렸다. 아 말이 마음에 안 드는 모양이다. 토니는 손수건 뭉치를 손 안에서 굴렸다.

 

"부모님을 그렇게 부르는 거 아니야."

 

그러고 보니 이 도련님은 부모랑 사이가 좋았댔지. 심술이 치솟았다. 짜증이 났다. 눈 앞의 희고 말간 도련님도, 꺠끗하던 손수건도, 뭐가 불만인지 외로워요 슬퍼요를 온 몸으로 내뿜는 모습까지도.

 

"내 부모는 부모도 아니야, 멍청아. 낳아놨을 뿐인데 뭐. 아, 도련님은 이런 거 이해 못하려나. 그림같은 가족이라서."

 

토니는 이 말이 입 밖으로 튀어나오는 순간 깨달았다. 좆됐다. 젠장. 그래도 사과하고 싶지는 않았다. 이 도련님이 부럽고 미웠다. 아까 막아준 건 고마웠지만 질투가 났다.브루스가 무슨 말을 할 듯이 입을 열더니 묵묵히 뒤로 돌았다. 점점 멀어져 가는 저 뒷모습을 붙잡을까 망설였지만 그러고 싶지 않았다. 손 안의 손수건을 더 꼭 쥐었다.

 

토니는 그날 밤 화장실에서 열심히 손수건을 빨았다. 핏자국은 지워지지 않았지만 그래도 열심히 빨았다. 손수건 한 귀퉁이에는 어설픈 자수가 놓여있었다. B.W. 

 

토니가 그 손수건을 돌려줄 날은 오지 않았다. 오랫동안.

 

어느 파티장에서 마주친 양 옆에 여자를 잔뜩 낀 만취한 한량이 그 도련님이라는 걸 깨닫기 전까지는.


End file.
